Bored Wishes II: Gym Class
by The Second Geek
Summary: What? A sequel? And this time in GYM?
1. Gym Class Sucks

It was a long time ago that I made that stupid wish, a year to be exact. Since then I have had a bit of a problem saying the words "I wish." In fact anytime I heard someone say those two little words, I generally went into hiding. It wasn't exactly my fault. I mean, can you blame me after what happened the last time someone had said that? No, of course you can't, why would you?

Anyway, something happened a year after I made the first wish. Yes, FIRST. The second came to be on accidental circumstances only. I think, however, that to continue on with this story you will need a little bit of back story about what happened with Cherice and Legolas, and what happened in the year prior to the second wish.

Then the fun will begin.  


	2. A Slightly Large Problem

Yes ladies and gentlemen! It is here! The Bored Wishes sequel! You may all rejoice and bow down!

Hey kids! That's right, I am back, here to tell you all what happened a year after the whole incident. But before I get started with the story, I just wanted to tell you that the little ending I left you with last time? Yea that was put there just for suspense it didn't really happen. Awful mean of me wasn't it? Eh, well. Read on!

So you all want to know what happened. Well first off I was grounded for a month for the little tattoo I had gotten on my arm. My mother had thought that I had skipped out of school, run to the tattoo parlor, gotten the 'tattoo', and come back to school. How I would have been able to do this I do not know, seeing as technically I was asleep during the time I got it and I was only sleeping for ten minutes. Anyway, after I was let out on parole I found out what had happened with Cherice and Legolas.

After I had returned to the Black Pearl without her precious Legolassy, Cherice, as you remember, tackled Jack and Melissa in order to go find him and bring him back to her. Well it didn't exactly work out that way seeing as Cherice stayed in her time and place she had left, just as Legolas did when him and I returned to his time and place.

Confused?

Good, it gets worse.

So after Melissa and Jack had realized that Cherice was back in her place to stay for good, they came back to the ship, of course, and brought me back home.

That was their end of it.

Now, I know you all are wondering what happened to dear Jack and William. I have a question, how the hell do you expect me to know?! They were in a different plane of existence!

Since we are on the subject of Jack I have something to say about my decision to ignore the kiss we shared. I thought I had explained myself fully in my last telling, but obviously I didn't.

I was leaving this man for what I thought would be forever. I didn't think that I would be seeing him again a year later. And you know, this guy was a 40 something year old pirate who was dirty, grungy, etc...etc… If you were in my place, you all would probably make the same decision because of the main fact that you don't actually know him. You just assume you do. It was my choice to do that, and once in a while I thought I might have regretted it, but on the whole I think I was ok.

Anyway, that's not the point of this story. I am here to tell you what happened a year after all of that.

Math class had become nothing less of great after that wish incident. Because Mr. C. thought Melissa and I were such great students, we started getting better grades and the class was, well great. But because we had made amends with Math class, we had to find another class that we despised more than anything in the world.

And that class was gym.

It was Monday, January 15th at one forty five in the afternoon that all this started. Our gym teacher Mrs. B. had decided to make us kids run The Mile. If you note the date, this would make us right smack in the middle of winter, so we were freezing our asses off.

"I don't understand why we are out here, running the mile, while it's snowing, IN OUR FREAKIN GYM SHORTS!!!!!!" Melissa screeched as she jumped around with her arms clamped around her body.

"It's madness! Someone should report her to the PTA or the CIA or something!" I said back, teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Melissa then turned to me with a glint in her eye. "You know, I just realized something."

"What's that?" I replied.

"It was exactly a year ago today that we made that wish." Melissa said looking positively devious.

"So it was. But you know, I think that was just a one-time thing. You know, the stars were probably aligned with their moons and the sun of the galaxy over on the other side of the universe and all that crap." I replied hastily, hoping that she wouldn't do what I thought she was going to do.

"That's why you haven't said the words 'I' and 'wish' together in the same sentence since right?" She asked looking skeptic.

"Right." I replied nodding curtly.

"Well then. If it was just a once in a lifetime thing, then I think I will just try it and see what happens!" Melissa said clapping her hands together.

"LADIES! I WANT TO SEE YOUR BOOTIES GET IN GEAR RIGHT NOW!!!"

Melissa and I jumped as Mrs. B. screamed the speakerphone in our direction. One might note that she was sitting comfortably up in the warm and cozy announcer's box screaming at the kids to move their butts while we froze them off. Just once I would love to see them run with us. Just once.

Anyway, Melissa and I looked up at her from her perch and glared. "We have our butts in gear!" Melissa yelled starting to dance. "See?! I'm totally gearin it!"

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE!" Mrs. B. yelled back.

"Yea, I'll bet it is." Melissa grumbled turning back around. Mrs. B. was one of those average creepy gym teachers who everyone thought loved to watch the young ladies change. I have yet to catch her doing it, but even just the thought is truly creepy.

"Gruh!" Melissa exclaimed ceasing to move again. "You know, I wish something really random would happen and that it would take me somewhere warm and where I wouldn't have to run the mile!"

I stood there for a moment with my jaw on the ground.

"YOU FOOL!" I cried pouncing on her and falling to the ground. "Idiot! Do you not remember what happened last time someone made a wish on this day?!"

"You see Mel that is kinda the point." Melissa replied smirking. "If you don't mind, you are crushing my spleen."

I rolled off of her and lay on my back staring at the sky. "What if it works though?" I asked sadly. I did NOT want to be plunged back into the world that was introduced to us the prior year.

"It probably won't, like you said the stars and alien ships and crap were all in alignment." Melissa replied also staring at the sky.

It took us a moment but we both realized it at the same time.

"AHHHH! COLD SNOW!!!!"

We both jumped up and started brushing each other's backs off. It was cold.

And then to make it worse, Mrs. B. decided to make herself known again. "I SAID GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!!!"

"She sounds pissed." Melissa commented starting to walk. "I really wish that wish would come true."

"Right." I replied.

Just as I was about to start a conversation about the thrilling English test we had the next period a familiar poofing noise surrounded us.

"Crap." I said calmly as three burly looking guys came straight at us from inside the poof. As I looked to Melissa I could see that she was as surprised as I was calm. Why was I calm? Because it really didn't seem real to me at the time. I mean…I just didn't think it could happen again.

In the time that it took me to process all the information the three guys had jumped Melissa and disappeared with another poof.

Then it hit me.

Three burly men that appeared out of a poof after she had made a wish for something strange to happen had just kidnapped Melissa.

"CRAAAAAAAP!" I yelled sinking to my knees. It was in this moment that I knew time for thinking was not available, so I made a rash decision. "I wish that I could save Melissa and that I had help to do it!" I finally realized my knees were covered in snow. It was cold.

But before my mind could react to the cold, I felt someone tackle me from behind. We rolled around for a moment before I came to a stop with my face in the grass and the person right on top of me. "Oh my god Jason, if that is you, your nuts and my foot have an urgent meeting together." I grumbled into the ground.

Then I realized something. I was laying in grass, not a strange mud/snow mush kinda thing. And it wasn't really all that cold anymore. The person on my back rolled off and I guess stood up.

I too jumped up, "Hey!" I yelped. Upon yelping though, I felt something sharp and pointy stick into my back. "Ouch! Yes! I can feel that!"

"Melissa?"

I thought I was going to die.

I slowly turned around to face the Elf Prince with his arrow aimed right at my chest. "Legolas?"

He lowered his weapon as a wide grin spread across his face. "Hello!"

"OH MY GOD LEGOLAS!!" I screeched jumping on him and giving him a huge bear hug. I was only a little excited to see him. "I have missed you!" I cried finally letting him go and dropping to the ground.

"I cannot believe I am seeing you again! Is Cherice here?"

I mentally slapped my forehead. There I was. I hadn't seen Legolas in over a year, same with him (if not more judging by the time difference thing we encountered in the first wish) and did I get a 'Hey Mel howya doin?' or even a 'Mel! It's so wonderful to see your shining face again!' NO! I got a 'Hey! Nice to see you, but where is your obviously better looking friend Cherice who I want to make out with insanely because I haven't seen her in god knows how long!'

Anyway,

You can say I enjoyed crushing his heart just a little when I said my next few words, "Oh, she's not here-" his face fell to my (slight!) enjoyment, "But listen, I need your help. Melissa has been kidnapped by-"

I thought about it for a second. The guys who had grabbed Melissa looked pretty familiar but I just couldn't place where they were from. Being with Legolas jogged my memory. "You know, I think she was kidnapped by guys from this world actually."

"So you need my help to find her?" Legolas asked putting his bow and arrow away finally.

"Well I need anyone's help." Jack's image popped into my head. "Almost anyone."

"Do you think we would need Cherice?" Legolas asked looking hopeful.

He's not very good at being subtle.

"Yea, I guess we could get her. It's just I am not sure how- Oh wait yes I am. The tackling thing. It worked last time, who's to say it wont work again? You know…if we went back to my world to get Cherice, I could get myself a change of clothes." I said noticing that I was still in my wet and muddy gym clothes.

"You mean I have to go into your world for a second time?" Legolas asked looking really worried.

I remembered the reason he looked so worried. His last encounter with my world was a bit of a strange one what with him meeting Cherice's mentally sick teacher (who is much better I have heard).

"Aww don't worry about it, you will be with me and this time you won't see any crazy teachers, I promise." I replied, taking a few steps back in preparation for the tackle. "You know, this is just like the old days."

"The old days were the good days." he replied smiling.

"Depends on which ones you remember." I said getting ready to run. "Ok, on three…One…two…three!"

And with that we crashed into each other immediately transported to another world.

I detached myself from Legolas and took in my surroundings.

I realized these surroundings were not ones I wanted to be as far away from as possible.

"Crap…CRAP….CRAAAAAP!!!" I yelled taking in the black sails, the crystal blue water, the deck and all that crap. "Legolas! Do it again!" I yelled pulling on his arm.

But then I heard something that made me cringe and Legolas jump for joy. "OH MY GOD! LEGOLASSY?! IHAVEMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!!!!!"

All of a sudden a blur of blue and green streaked passed me and attached itself to Legolas.

"Cherice!" he managed to squeak as his face was attacked ferociously by Cherice's.

"You guys? I am really happy for you and everything but we need to get out of here before something really bad happens." I whined, pawing at them.

Then I saw exactly what I was dreading, and it spoke before I could.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT BLOODY WOMAN DOING ON MY BLOODY SHIP?!"


End file.
